wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Shade of Akama
The Shade of Akama is the dark portion of Akama's soul that binds Akama to Illidan's service. This is probably the easiest boss in the whole of Black Temple and normally killed third. Killing the Shade of Akama turns all broken patrols in the instance friendly and is a prerequisite for opening the door to Mother Shahraz. Abilities Shade of Akama * Health: ~1,000,000 HP * Kills Akama within 60 seconds, no direct threat to the raid Ashtongue Defender * 79,000 HP * Melee: 4,000 on plate * Debilitating Strike: Does 100% weapon damage and applies a debuff to the target that reduces all melee damage done by 75% for five seconds. * Initially aggroes onto Akama. * Can be stunned and crowd-controlled. Ashtongue Elementalist * 23,000 HP * Melee: 2,000 on plate * Rain of Fire: Does 3,500 fire damage every two seconds for eight seconds to all targets within the selected area. Ability has a forty yard range. * Can be stunned and crowd-controlled. Ashtongue Rogue * 28,000 HP * Melee: 4,000 on plate * Debilitating Poison: Slows attack and casting speed of the target by 50% and applies a debuff which does 1,665 to 1,935 nature damage every two seconds for eight seconds. * Can be stunned and crowd-controlled. Ashtongue Spiritbinder * 23,000 HP * Melee: 2,000 on plate * Spirit Mend: Heals another Ashtongue for 2,500 every two seconds for ten seconds. * Chain Heal: Heal up to five other Ashtongue for 6,938 to 8,062 each. * Can be stunned and crowd-controlled. Ashtongue Channeler * 100,000 HP * Keeps the Shade of Akama inactive. Ashtongue Sorcerer * 100,000 HP * Only six can spawn at a time. * Replaces dead Ashtongue Channelers (also keeps the Shade of Akama inactive). Overview After clearing the entire room, the encounter is started by talking to Akama. In the beginning, the Shade of Akama is controlled by the Channelers, and add packs start spawning at the east and west doorways. The Channelers must all be killed in order to set free the Shade of Akama. During that time the other adds must be killed as quickly as they spawn. When the Shade of Akama is set free, Phase 2 starts. Setup Two groups must be set up to control the adds from the two doorways. Each door needs one tank, one or two mages, one healer and a hunter or two. These groups must kill the add packs entering the room, except the Sorcerers (which cannot be tanked) and the Defenders, which take too long to kill. One tank with 2-3 healers should stay in the center of the room and tank all Defenders - a Druid tank is optimal for that job. The remaining damage dealers (namely all melee dps and most warlocks) kill the Channelers near the Shade of Akama. Add Packs Every 35 seconds a three mob group consisting of a Spiritbinder, an Elementalist and a Rogue spawns at each doorway. These adds are all susceptible to Crowd Control. Right after the adds enter the room they should be frozen with a Frost Nova, two of them should be CC'd and then they should be killed one after the other. Usually the Spiritbinder or Elementalist are killed first, the Rogue last. Alternately, a well-positioned and well-geared paladin off-tank can simply keep a Consecration up at all times, forcing all new add packs entering the room to instantly gain aggro on the off-tank. Phase 2 After the Shade of Akama is released it kills Akama within 60 seconds. The whole raid (including most healers) must nuke the Shade to bring it down quickly. The Defender tank and his healers need to continue doing their job, any remaining adds should be crowd controlled. * Shade of Akama takes 50% increased damage from all sources. * Over the 60 seconds, Akama himself does around 150,000 damage. Loot Videos ;How to: Shade of Akama By Hupertz Patches and hotfixes External links ;Info ;Movies Category:Broken Category:Bosses Category:Black Temple mobs Category:World of Warcraft: Illidan characters